Stranger Things Have Happened
by Peetabreadgirl
Summary: Katniss & Peeta unknowingly share a textbook, growing closer together throughout their senior year. Will they eventually meet? Tumblr prompt, AU, Everlark
1. Chapter 1

**So I was scrolling through tumblr last night and came upon some prompts for Everlark fic ideas, at least I think it was Everlark... anyway, I was inspired by one that said 'Katniss and Peeta sharing a textbook and exchanging notes'. I immediately envisioned a story in my head, had to get it down in print, and here it is. This is only part . Part 2 is finished and will most likely be beta'd in the morning and posted sometime after that. I hope you like it! Thanks to ct522 for getting on this quick and for her amazing encouragements! Please review. It makes me very happy to hear your thoughts. I also posted this over on tumblr, where I have one follower. Not gonna lie, I would love some company. :)**

* * *

"Settle down, class!" Mrs. Trinket's command echoed over the students. Katniss hated Literature, but having to learn it _and_ being subjected to Mrs. Trinket's shrill voice at the same time was cruelty made manifest. Thankfully, it would be her last class of the day. "Let's get started, shall we? In your textbooks, turn to Chapter one, Greek Mythology."

A series of groans resounded across the room, earning a sharp look from the tangerine-headed teacher. Whatever stylist suggested that particular hair color for her should have been sued, or fired at the very least. It did accentuate her emerald green eyes, though, making them seem even more piercing than her words.

Katniss did as she was told, opening her textbook while strictly declared to the group that they should _not_ write in them, and that the books were to be left on the desks after each period for the next class. Fine by her. Maybe that meant less homework.

"We will begin with the myth of Persephone," Mrs. Trinket stated with sharp and proper English. Her eyes scrolled through the text, not paying much attention to the blonde jock that was unfortunate enough to be chosen to read for the class.

Flipping the page, Katniss noticed a drawing of a dandelion near the inner crease of the textbook. It was good. Perfect, actually. She studied the bend in the stem, and the sway of the seeds as they were about to be swept away into the wind. She traced the weed lightly, memorizing it with her pencil. She decided it was lonely and drew, very poorly, a ladybug on its stem for company. Katniss also added a bit of grass and a sun wearing shades with a scowl on his face, providing the growing weed with much needed nourishment. She smiled at her work, not near as perfect as what it was before, but more complete.

The bell rang and the students were emptying out of the room before she comprehended the time, so engrossed in her little drawing she was. "See you tomorrow!" Mrs. Trinket let out in a sing-song manner, causing Katniss to roll her eyes. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

Katniss dreaded returning to Lit class again. It was more about feeling inadequate in social breeding anytime Mrs. Trinket, or Trinkie, as the students had already dubbed her, opened her mouth and spewed her polite, mannerly speech, and less about Literature itself. Besides this, it still held little interest for her.

They were continuing to study Persephone, so Katniss happily opened up her book, having thought earlier during history what she could add to the little picture. Her eyes narrowed slightly at a large question mark near the collage with two arrows leading away from it. One pointing to her sun, the other to the hunch-backed ladybug. She glanced around the room, suddenly fretful of being caught breaking Trinkie's rules, but then dismissed the thought. Most likely it was another student and not the teacher, herself.

She stared at the punctuation for most of the period, wondering what to make of it, and if she should add more. She decided on a second question mark with an arrow pointing to the first question mark. It was vague and didn't give her handwriting away, so she left it, satisfied that it was communication enough. When class dismissed, she gave it no further thought.

* * *

The third day of Literature did, indeed, bring a reply. Katniss almost didn't remember to look for one, as they had moved on to Helios, the Sun God. Turning the pages back, she observed some very artistic handwriting. The letters were in all caps, the first one being slightly larger in size than the rest, and in concise, block-like form. _I like your sun and ladybug. _A smiley face accompanied the script and Katniss scrunched her face in displeasure, wondering if this person was mocking her. Whoever they were, they were infinitely better than her at drawing, and were most likely pointing it out.

In a sudden fit of resentment, Katniss scribbled back on the page. _I don't like being mocked._ She darkened her period in an attempt to seal her irritation onto the page, as if it would reach out and bite the reader. Satisfied with her angry reply, she shut the book defiantly and left class.

* * *

The end of the week brought a pop quiz, in which the students were allowed to use their books. Katniss hadn't returned to the beginning pages since leaving the angry note. Turning back to the myth of Persephone to aid her in her answers, she was surprised to find more script underneath her frenzied writing. _I wasn't mocking you. I like your sun. He looks like he's having a good time. :) Your ladybug, however is a different story. You mind if I fix it?_

Katniss thought it seemed an odd situation, trading secret messages through a textbook during different periods. She had no clue who this person was, and it was very likely he... _It was a he, right? He didn't seem like a she..._ had no idea who she was, since she had transferred into this district recently and this was her first, and last, year at school here. She really had no intentions of making friends her senior year, as she would be leaving for college shortly after graduating and didn't see the point. A secret friendship might be just what she needed to keep her from being too lonely.

The timer Mrs. Trinket had set signaled that there were ten minutes left to finish the test, and Katniss needed to focus or she could end up failing her first quiz of the year. She jotted down her answers quickly, just in time for the final buzzer. The bell rang, indicating the end of school, but before Katniss closed her book she hastily scribbled an answer below the person's question. _Be my guest._

* * *

Monday arrived and Katniss was curious to see how Dandelion, as she began to think of him, had fixed her grotesque ladybug. She smiled at the sight of the cute, spotted bug, no longer gracing the stem of the dandelion, but in mid-flight, its wings seeming to flutter on the page. It was perfect. Feeling generous, which was rare for Katniss, she resolved to let Dandelion know exactly how she felt.

_It's perfect. I love it. You're extremely talented. _

* * *

_Wow. Perfection… that's a pretty lofty compliment. Don't know if I can top that._

_I bet you could probably draw anything._

* * *

_Do you have a suggestion?_

_How about a spring meadow?_

* * *

Instead of a drawing in the book, Katniss was amazed to find a quartered piece of notebook paper, tucked into the pages of Persephone's myth. Unfolding what she thought must be a note, she drew in a sharp breath, highly impressed at the picture before her. This person was truly talented. The entire page, top to bottom and edge to edge, was covered in the scene Katniss had tasked to Dandelion. There was a slight rolling hill in the meadow, blanketed by new spring grasses and bursts of little yellow dandelion weeds. _Amazing,_ she thought.

Katniss grabbed her notebook and began to write a note to Dandelion. _Brilliant. It's so serene and pure. Hope you don't mind if I keep it. _She tore off a large portion of unused paper and placed it discreetly in the crevice of the same page they had been using to communicate.

* * *

Katniss looked forward to the daily interactions between her and her secret friend. The notes and pictures Dandelion left for her had become a delightful part of her day, and she even found herself missing the contact over the weekends.

They communicated like this for months, never venturing too deep, content to leave encouraging words and smiley faces, and every now and then an innocent joke about Mrs. Trinket. She knew Dandelion's favorite color was orange, and she couldn't help but mention Trinkie's hair.

_No color is ugly to me, but that particular shade isn't my favorite. It's more of a sunset orange, when it's blended with the bright yellow's and dark reds of the evening's light. What's your favorite color?_

_Oh. I'll have to check out a sunset sometime to see it exactly. Mine is forest green, but not the crayon color like you might think. It's all the shades of green that can be found in the woods, because when I see them altogether I know I'm home. _

* * *

Katniss found another quartered piece of paper the day after their disclosure of favorite colors. Dandelion had written on the outside of it, _That sounds incredible. And yes, you will have to see a sunset. But in case you don't, here is one that I sketched last summer._

The scene took Katniss' breath away. She never knew orange could be so striking, and if it weren't for the tranquility of the woods of her home, this splendid shade of sunset would easily challenge the green she favored as her color of choice.

_I made sure to see yesterday's sunset, and while I thought it was pretty, this is much better. I think because you drew it. :)_

* * *

Katniss didn't hear from Dandelion for a whole week. She left a few notes, saddened further every time she found them unanswered. She hoped she hadn't offended him, but when her apology note seemed to be untouched, she felt certain she had lost him. Her secret friend was gone, with no explanation and no way to know why.

Katniss had been happy to stay oblivious as to Dandelion's identity, keeping things simple, and so never thought to seek out ways to know which other students shared her seat. It had been for the best because now that it was over, she didn't feel any need to creep through the halls in avoidance. Although she did feel an acute sense of loss, since Dandelion had been a part of every one of her week days for 5 months, she did not harbor any resentment or bitterness.

Though as the second week of silence began, she did find herself wanting to know why Dandelion had abandoned their friendship. It wasn't as if they had to endure the pressures of their peers, not that Katniss had any, or the stigma of class distinction.

These were the thoughts that Katniss was destined to have unanswered, and so resigned herself to never having closure.

* * *

Three weeks after receiving the sunset picture from Dandelion, which she kept tacked onto a cork board above her dresser, the picture too beautiful to discard no matter the dissolution of Dandelion's and her friendship, she found a note in her Literature textbook. All the questions came rushing back, hope renewed that at least she would have an explanation and, at the very most, maybe her apology had been accepted.

_Hey. Sorry I haven't been around much. I had to stay away from school for a while. Just not feeling well. What did I miss? How have you been?_

Relief flooded through her, easing the tension that unknowingly built up over the loss of Dandelion's contact. He was back! Katniss immediately began composing a response, thrilled at having a distraction from the dullness that was Moby Dick.

_Oh my gosh! I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore! There were so many unanswered notes I left you, I thought maybe you were mad at me for keeping the sunset picture. I even brought it back to school and left it in the textbook to return it to you, but you never took it. So it's at home hanging on my wall. _

_Were you sick? What did you have? Three weeks is a lot of missed school. _

Katniss went on to tell Dandelion what he had missed around school, the uneventfulness of her life, and how she was so happy to have him back. Sleep found her easily that night, but before she drifted off she laid in bed, thinking about how much she had come to rely on and look forward to her connection with Dandelion.

* * *

_I wasn't sick really, just couldn't come. It's not important. I was able to get all my lessons from school, so I stayed caught up. I'm sorry I never got your notes. I would have answered everyone of them. I'm glad you kept the sunset picture. I meant for you to have it. I have a question for you, but I'm afraid to ask it. _

This last part confused Katniss. They hadn't been afraid to say much to each other in the six months they had been relaying notes. Of course, they had stayed on pretty safe topics, nothing too revealing about the other. It caused some nervousness to float to the surface of her emotions, but at the very least she could just say no, right? Things didn't have to change just because Dandelion wants to ask a question. She had every right not answer it if she didn't want to. Katniss carefully formed a reply.

_Well, I hope you don't have to miss school like that again and I'm glad you're not behind. What is your question? Don't be afraid to ask, but just don't be disappointed if I don't want to answer, okay? _

Sleep was not so accessible as it had been the night before, when Katniss found out Dandelion was still her friend. The many assumptions of all the questions he could ask kept jumping around in her head, like sheep over a fence. Would it be too personal, crossing a line they hadn't dared to go near yet?

Katniss waited until close to the end of class to peek at the note she knew would be folded up towards the front of the book. She slowly untucked its neat edges, steeling herself for the worst.

_Can we meet?_

Yes, this was definitely the worst. Three small words, insignificant on their own, but together like a punch to her blissfully, ignorant gut. Why would Dandelion ask this? Did he want to ruin everything? The fear of losing her fun, easy friendship, the only one she had at all, was front and center in her mind. The bell rang and she had no time to leave a reply. _Just as well,_ she thought. She needed time to compose something truthful, yet unoffensive. Katniss didn't want to hurt Dandelion's feelings, but most likely things were going to change anyways.

It was this thought that rolled through her mind for most of the night. She had brought the note home with her, staring pensively at the block script for what seemed like hours. She had ended up going back and forth, listing in her mind the pros and cons for agreeing to the encounter.

Katniss couldn't deny the flurry of excitement she felt when she thought about saying yes, but the trepidation was present also, wrestling with its counterpart until she thought her belly contained one hundred unslippable knots. Unable to make a decision, Katniss resolved put it out of her mind, and see how she felt closer to her Literature period.

* * *

Katniss wasn't surprised to find no communication from Dandelion that day. Possibly her silence had given him an answer, but ever since she had begun to entertain the idea of saying yes, Katniss couldn't get past the idea of it. It thrilled her and terrified her, and she knew that, even though she still had her doubts and reasons not to do it, she may regret it if she declined.

**_Yes. We can meet._**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've been asked to continue this since it's apparently too short. :) I will be extending it at least one more chapter. The ending was too rushed, so we'll see what happens when I 'un-rush' it! My problem is my attention span for Everlark is too short, also. I have an idea, want to write it as quick as possible because 20 others pop into my head (and what if someone else has the same idea and gets there before me?)and I get over excited. Then I get bored with what I'm writing and impatient to finish it and move on, already. If you want to read more, please review or PM me to let me know. Thanks to ct522 and bubblegum1425 for working with me and putting up with my constant communication. They're the best!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Really? I thought when you didn't answer that was a sure no and I had lost you. So when do you want to meet?_

Katniss considered Dandelion's query for most of the class period, settling on something she felt was compromising, yet safe.

_May? Graduation?_

It wasn't that far away, only two months, but maybe this would be the happy medium to the apprehension and elation she felt. That way if it had been better left undone, at least she would be leaving and it would all be over. It's not like they would have continued this through college, anyway. It was bound to end at some point.

* * *

_May? That's kind of a long time. I've wanted to ask you since before Christmas. I was sorta hoping for Friday. :)_

Katniss felt like she needed to voice a few of her concerns. Maybe he felt the same way.

_That's only two days away. I really like how things are right now. I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious to know you, but I don't want to ruin what we've had all year. Aren't you worried at all that things will become uncomfortable between us? You're just the only friend I have. _

There. She felt infinitely better having shared with Dandelion what their meeting could potentially damage. Now she just needed to see if he felt the same and how they would handle it.

* * *

_I like how things are, too, but I think they can be better. I don't believe I'm your only friend. I bet you have plenty. And I don't think I could ever not like you. You have been a bright spot when I've needed it, and I can't even tell you what it has meant to me every time you encouraged my drawings. You're the only one who has. If Friday is too close, what about Monday? You set the terms and I'll follow your lead._

Monday at least gave her the weekend to fret over their meeting. She could always back out. Even though standing him up would be horrible, she could apologize profusely with more notes later. He would understand, wouldn't he? And was she really the only person to notice and praise his talent? He either didn't draw for anyone else, or his friends were blind as bats in the noon sunlight.

_Monday sounds better. Can't say I'm not nervous, but sooner could be good, right? I mean, I guess if we decide we like each other then we can stay friends? When is your lunch period? Draw me a picture of what you're looking at right now… you haven't sketched me anything since the sunset. I miss seeing through your eyes._

* * *

Thursday Katniss made a beeline for Lit class, eager to find what Dandelion had left for her. She had to wait a few anxious minutes for class to begin so she could hide her eyes in her textbook, pretending to read while studying the drawing. She easily located the neatly folded paper, resting where every one before it had been left, her eyes falling upon the script he had left.

_I have first lunch. You? Here is the drawing you asked for. Hope you like it. :)_

Their desk was next to the windows in the classroom, so she was not surprised to find the scene beyond the room's weathered window panes. They shared a perfect view of the rolling hills behind the school, just beginning to become lush with a thick carpet of bright green grass. There was a large, lone oak tree at the back of the property, the trunk so fat seven students would have to link hands to encircle it. That was the tree Katniss sat beneath during her lunch period every day.

While she had been expecting this particular sketch, she had not been expecting the girlish figure resting in the shade of the gnarly old oak, a brown paper lunch sack lying next to her. The figure was slim, and could have been any number of female students on their lunch break, except for one determining trait - a braid falling carelessly over the girl's shoulder. _Her _shoulder. _Her_ braid.

He had seen her. He had _drawn_ her. Was this his way of telling her he already knew who she was? Katniss suddenly felt as if she were prey, in a wide open field in the middle of the day, the hunter carefully concealed behind the woods she so desperately needed as shelter. Her eyes darted around the room, but common sense told her it couldn't be anyone in here if they had drawn her out there.

The drawing in itself was magnificent, but she couldn't shake the unease that he had known all along who she was, and she had been oblivious, too preoccupied with getting through the year and moving on to notice anyone else.

After recalling the events that had led them here, Katniss calmed her irrational fears, choosing to dwell on the fact that it was too coincidental for the stalker scenario. She had been the one to find the first sketch of the dandelion, and there was no way he could have known on the first day of school that they would share the same desk. But there was only one way to find out for sure if he had, in fact, found out who she was.

_I have third lunch, so that's a no-go. Maybe before school Monday? It's a beautiful drawing, as always. What I like about it is that we see the same thing. Except, for the girl under the tree. Do you know who she is?_

* * *

_Thank you. You make me want to draw more and not care if anyone thinks I'm wasting my time. As for the girl, I have never met her, but I've seen her eat lunch there everyday, weather permitting. I've wanted to talk to her, but I never see her anywhere other than when I'm in here. She reminds me of you, though… something I feel like I can count on to be there. That probably sounds strange, but I think I would miss her if she decided to eat somewhere else. Monday morning sounds good to me. Where? Here's my number to let me know, or in case you change your mind. Please don't . :)_

Katniss exhaled. She had been unconsciously looking over her shoulder since she saw the drawing yesterday. She had even gone so far as to double check the locks on the two story window to her bedroom before falling into bed, completely and hopelessly alert to every creak and groan of her old house.

There was no point in leaving a reply, since they would be face to face before he received it on Monday during her lunch period. Katniss folded the drawing back up into the shape she found it, and tucked it safely into the zippered pouch of her book bag. Now that she actually had a way to communicate with him during the weekends, she wasn't sure she wanted to.

* * *

Sunday morning rolled around and Katniss was wide awake at the break of dawn with the apprehension of what tomorrow would bring. She both dreaded and relished thoughts of it.

After lunch, she pulled the sketch with his number out of her book bag, where she had purposely left it in an effort to avert the restlessness that was settling on her now. She dragged her phone out from under her pillow and slowly typed in the numbers Dandelion had given her.

Katniss - _Hey. It's me._

She wondered if he would know. She laid her phone down only to have it buzz as soon as she let go.

Dandelion - _Hey, you. We still on for tomorrow morning? _

Katniss thought hard and long enough to earn another text when he hadn't received a reply.

Dandelion - _You there? If this makes you uncomfortable we don't have to do it. I'll be content to just trade notes back and forth. :)_

Katniss - _No, no, we can do it. I think I need to see you._

He may take it completely different than how she meant it, but she really did want to be able to identify him if, by some crazy chance, he knew her already.

Dandelion - _Oh, good! I was getting nervous that I scared you off. _

Katniss - _Not completely. :) Still have the butterflies, but yeah, I'll be there. _

She thought about where they would meet, thinking about the oak tree, but deeming it too private if things went awry or became inappropriate.

Katniss - _How about on the front steps, 7:30?_

She knew most of the teachers were at the school by then, and right out front should provide plenty of publicity should her worst fears become reality.

Dandelion - _I'll be there. Can't wait. See you tomorrow. _

Dandelion - _Finally. :)_

Katniss - _:)_

Katniss took a nap that afternoon, knowing that she would not slumber later that night. She woke earlier than normal after only a couple hours sleep, surprised she slept at all. Her nerves were on high alert, providing her weary body with enough adrenaline to fool it into thinking she had been asleep for days.

Katniss meandered up the walkway to the school, pausing every few feet to survey the area. There were more students arriving than she anticipated and now she wondered how she would pick him out of the crowd. She may have to text him to find him.

Glancing toward the front stoop leading up to the dark brown double doors, she knew she need not look further. There was her Dandelion, holding a dandelion. He had yet to spot her, her small frame easily hidden behind many of the larger students milling around the courtyard, so she took the opportunity to study him. His stocky, medium build was attractively displayed in a fitted dark green sweater, sleeves pushed to mid-arm, and slightly loose khaki cargo pants.

She cautiously closed the distance, wanting him to know who she was but feeling inadequate at the same time. She took solace in the fact that he had told her they would be friends no matter what, and he had even drawn her. That must count for something.

When her eyes met his, she knew she had found a new favorite color, orange and green be damned. Neither the brightest sky, nor the lowest mood could hold a candle to the blue she saw in his eyes. They widened enough, probably at the recognition that she was the elusive girl in his drawing, and she could tell he hadn't slept much either from the little red lines trailing the whites of his eyes.

Katniss ascended the few steps to stand in front of him, unable to pull her eyes away from his, not having the desire to anyway.

"Dandelion?" she asked, knowing the answer already.

"I'm usually called Peeta," he said, blinking for the first time since they locked gazes. He smiled an adorable, slightly crooked smile, and her insides tumbled around, feeling like they were vying for dominance.

"Well, Peeta, I'm Katniss," she offered, shocked that she could find any words in front of someone so intimidatingly handsome. Had she known _this _was the person she had been trading notes with all along, she would have suggested they meet months ago.

"It's you," he said disbelievingly. "I can't believe it's you."

"When I saw your drawing of me by the tree, I was pretty freaked out. I thought that maybe you already knew and, that maybe…"

"I was following you?" Peeta questioned, his eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Well, kind of… yeah," Katniss said embarrassingly. "I think it's pretty safe to assume you weren't, since you look like a deer in headlights right now." Katniss expelled a small laugh, mocking herself.

"I'm definitely surprised. It's a good surprise, though. A great one, actually." Peeta's assertion gives rise to goosebumps on Katniss's olive flesh. "Can I walk you to class?" he asks.

"Sure," Katniss responds calmly, trying not to reveal the giddiness she's feeling. He _wants_ to keep talking to her, and be seen with her. Why did she ever not want this?

It was a short walk to her first period room, and they didn't manage one word spoken between them. The silence was completely uncomfortable, but in a different way than what she thought it would be. She knew she was attracted to Peeta, and she thought she sensed the same from him. She could feel his eyes on her every now and then, but when she became brave enough to look at him, his eyes had moved forward.

When they parted ways Katniss glanced back as she entered the doorway, finding Peeta doing the same as he headed in the opposite direction. He almost ran head first into the dumb jock that had read aloud on her first day, seeming so focused on getting a last glimpse of her. The guy, whose name Katniss had yet to learn, caught Peeta by the shoulders before there was a collision and snarled at him about watching where he was going.

The next four periods flew by, Katniss never comprehending an audible word from her teachers as her mind was clearly engaged with thoughts of Peeta. She grabbed her lunch sack out of her locker and began to walk in the direction of the big oak. She halted, remembering that she now had an audience, or at least now she _knew _she had one. He had been there all the time.

It was a beautiful day, and deciding she still wanted to spend it outdoors, she took up residence on one of the benches outside of the lunchroom. Her phone vibrated a few minutes later. She had a feeling who it was.

Peeta - _You're usually at the oak by now. Did I run you away from your spot?_

_How should she answer this?_ She couldn't deny that It was kind of uncomfortable now to go out there alone, knowing he would be watching her from their window. She decided to play it cool, like she had something to do.

Katniss - _I just had to run a quick errand. I'm headed out there now._

Katniss inhaled a deep breath, packing her lunch back up and strolling toward the big tree. She kept her gaze away from the window, even though she could feel his eyes on her the whole way. Her body burned with awkwardness. She was thankful for the distance between the school and the tree, hiding her severe blush from Peeta.

She felt another vibration as she sat down in her usual shady place.

Peeta - _There you are… :)_

Katniss blushed on top of her already profuse blush, turning her face a shade of red reserved only for the tips of red-hot flames. She dared to look over to the window, where she could see his blond hair and the shape of his face. She had never cared to look that way before, instead content to view the surrounding landscape that provided her mind with something peaceful and natural, a distinct contrast to the loud hallways and stark white classrooms. She could see him, and his movements, but not make out the blue of his eyes, or the white of his teeth from the smile the emoticon in the text message ensured was on his face.

She waved at him, earning a wave in return. She could barely make it out because of his limited ability for exaggerated movements in Trinkie's class, but it still made her smile.

Peeta - _You're smile is beautiful, you know…_

Katniss - _Who said I was smiling? You can't see from there…_

Peeta - _I've been watching you from this distance every day for 7 months and I haven't seen your face look like that once. _

Peeta - _I meant that in the non-creepiest way._

Katniss - _Good to know. What can I expect in class today?_

Peeta - _a drawing of your smile. :)_

Katniss was sure her skin would forever be this shameful shade of red from all the compliments Peeta had bestowed on her just since this morning.

Katniss - _You better pay attention or you might fail the chapter review on Friday. :)_

Peeta - _You may have to vacate the area for me to do that. :) I can't believe I'm actually texting you while you're sitting under the tree, and I drew you the exact picture I'm looking at right now, and the whole time it was you. It just blows my mind. _

Katniss and Peeta messaged back and forth a few more times before Peeta finally decided, making sure she knew it was against his will, to pay attention to the instruction Trinkie was giving.

True to his word, when Katniss arrived in Lit class, there was another drawing awaiting her perusal. It was her, she knew by her trademark braid, the way Peeta must have seen her this morning when they met for the first time, except it wasn't really her. It must have been a dream likeness because she had never seen this image staring back at her in the bathroom mirror.

Katniss discreetly pulled her phone out and shot off a text to Peeta.

Katniss - _another stunning piece. is this supposed to be me? I'm not so sure, you were facing the sun when we met this morning. _

Peeta - _Thank you for the first compliment, the second was less encouraging. :)_

Katniss - _I didn't mean it like that! The girl on the paper is pretty, that's all. I'm sure you must be exaggerating._

Peeta - _Absolutely not. Did I exaggerate any of my other sketches, or were they all dead on?_

Katniss - _I guess I would have to say they were all correct and unexaggerated. _

Peeta - _So you agree my track record supports the fact that I drew you exactly as you are? _

Katniss - _Sure, okay. Where are you now?_

Katniss hoped her new direction would change the subject.

Peeta - _Study hall, not studying. You wanna meet up later?_

Katniss - _I have to get started on this essay for Lit. It looks like it's gonna be a beast._

Peeta - _Wanna write it together?_

She did want to write it with him. She could think of nothing else today besides being near him, the thought of his hypnotic eyes reeling her in. Katniss had no idea how much actual writing she would get done with Peeta in the same room, since the knowledge of him on the same campus had thrown her for a complete loop, five of her eight teachers questioning her attention's whereabouts today.

Katniss - _Yeah, your place or mine?_

Peeta - _Yours is better than mine. My mom's not one for company… can I give you a ride?_

Katniss - _Yes, you can. I'll meet you on the front stoop in thirty minutes._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews are much appreciated, even if you think this is boring. :) I'm on tumblr as peetabreadgirl. I posted a fun drabble there about K/P hiding in a closet, exchanging a little dirty talk for some eavesdroppers. Fun stuff to write! Come check it out and let me know what you think!**

**Until next chapter, thank you for the reads, follows and faves, ****Pbg**


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss proved herself right during their writing time. She literally got nothing done. But, then again, neither did he, both of them content to ask questions and converse about the other, getting to know each other better, all the while their bodies seemed to inch closer together until they were almost touching.

They had started out sitting at least a foot apart on the old, leather couch, Peeta's upper body angled to face Katniss, and she with her right leg folded underneath her left one.

"So, what novel did you pick to write about?" Peeta asked her, and she found herself staring into the clear, blue abyss of his gentle eyes. There was a good possibility she would never find her way out of them, but that might not be such a bad thing. Peeta was one of a kind so far.

"Wuthering Heights," she managed. "You?"

"To Kill a Mockingbird," he said, reaching over to pull the paperback copy from his backpack, holding it up for her to see. A moment of silence followed and Katniss found herself wondering something about him that she'd wanted to know for weeks.

"Peeta, can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Katniss tested, giving Peeta an out if he didn't want to reveal anything too personal about himself.

"Anything," he responded, shrugging his shoulders encouragingly as if he were an open book.

"Why did you miss all those weeks of school?" The sigh Peeta released, and the fact that he glanced down and away from her, told Katniss he may not have been ready to answer that one.

"Well, you did say anything," Katniss half joked, trying to lighten the sudden discomfort she felt. It seemed to fall short, so she tried backtracking. "Seriously, though, you don't have to-"

"No, I want to. No one really knows much about my home life," Peeta said as he sat straight up on the couch. He was silent for a few minutes, picking at a loose thread on the couch before he went on. "My dad was sick for a while. He has a blood disease called Myeloma. It weakens his immune system, and I came home with a cold the Friday before I was absent." Katniss noticed Peeta's face drop. "He ended up with my cold and it turned into pneumonia. He was in the hospital for two weeks and he couldn't work, so my mom made me stay home and fill in for him since it was my fault he got sick."

"Peeta, I'm so sorry," Katniss whispered sympathetically, gently placing a hand on Peeta's bicep. It was the only touching they had done yet, and she was ashamed of her thoughts and how quickly they wandered with the feel of solid muscle and warm skin through the sleeve of his navy blue polo shirt. Silently scolding herself, she let her hand drop to her lap and asked, "But, you don't believe it's your fault, do you?"

"He could have died because of me," Peeta berated himself, leaning over to hide his face in his hands while his elbows rested on his knees. "I could have killed my own father! What kind of son would I be?" Peeta's voice sounded as though it would break if he continued.

"Peeta, listen to me, people get sick all the time, and yes, it's possible that it was your cold germs that he breathed in, but it's also very possible that someone who came into the store gave it to him," Katniss paused to let her words sink in. "Does he always stay inside and never have contact with anyone but you?" she asked.

"No, he's too much of a people person to banish himself to solitude," Peeta answered in a more thoughtful tone.

"Well, then, you can't take all the blame. And I'm pretty sure you didn't get him sick on purpose,"

she finished her argument with a friendly tap to Peeta's shoulder.

The way Peeta looked at her, like he had just won the lottery, made Katniss' stomach drop. His eyes crinkled hopefully at the corners when one side of his mouth turned up in a lopsided grin, and his perfectly straight, white teeth glinted just beyond a plump pair of rosy lips.

"No, I guess I didn't," Peeta conceded. "Thank you, Katniss."

"For what?" she asked as she tore her eyes away from his mouth. The way it moved when he spoke was mesmerizing and she was beginning to lose focus on their conversation, wanting to know what his lips would feel like on hers. Would they be soft? Warm? Gentle? They certainly looked inviting.

"For saying something nice about me," he responded, and Katniss had to admonish herself again for her improper thoughts, wondering when Peeta ever heard things that weren't nice about him.

Peeta seemed to open up willingly to Katniss after that, holding nothing back. He told her about his childhood, how his mother had wanted a girl instead of a third boy, and how he had been treated like an unwanted stepchild all of his life because of it. All he ever desired was her love and affection, but he had been unable to earn it, no matter how hard he tried.

Katniss hesitantly reached up to touch a crooked, raised scar on Peeta's temple.

"What happened here?" Her voice was a nervous whisper, realizing the action felt more intimate than she had thought it would, as she ran her thumb over the pink mark gently. Switching her gaze from the scar to Peeta's eyes made her belly flare with anxiety. She wasn't sure what the intensity she found in them meant, so she quickly restrained her hands on her lap and apologized for her audacity.

"Don't be sorry," Peeta said, reaching down to twine his fingers through hers. The way their hands melded together perfectly had Katniss almost believing they had been created just to hold each other. "I've never really had someone show me affection, so it just took me by surprise. I like it."

He smiled the adorable, crooked smile that had already become her favorite in the few hours they had spent together, and his cheeks tinged a light pink. He looked so innocent and unsure of himself that it melted Katniss' heart for him. She squeezed his hand in a gesture she hoped would confirm her acceptance of him, since she was terrible with words. It seemed to do the trick as he appeared to exhale the breath he was holding.

After an hour of laughing at the few childhood stories Peeta could remember that were happy, most of them involving his father, Peeta tried to change the subject.

"So I feel like you know everything about me, but I know very little about you." Katniss cringed at his words, having a feeling where he was about to go with them. She wasn't much into sharing about herself. She liked remaining anonymous, in the shadows, a mystery. Attention was decidedly _not_ her goal in life.

"I know you like the outdoors, you bring your lunch to school everyday, you love green, but hate the orange color of Trinkie's hair, and you're a terrible artist whose drawings make me smile more than anything else." She grinned at his truthful words, in complete agreement with the last statement. They alleviated some of the apprehension she felt, but the bloom of hope that he would not get too personal was crushed with his next question.

"Why did you change schools your senior year?" he asked innocently, completely unaware of the territory he was venturing into, and all at once the warmth and lightheartedness she had experienced this afternoon with Peeta turned cool and rigid, like hot wax poured over a cold surface. She felt selfish, thinking about how open Peeta had been with her about everything. He willingly told her things he had never spoken about to any other person, and she couldn't find it in herself to share in that same way. She was a terrible friend. Maybe he would be okay with vague answers and she wouldn't have to divulge the things she didn't want to talk about?

"I just needed a change. You know?" Katniss fiddled with her fingers nervously, and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. Looking everywhere but his face, she decided to try changing the subject.

"I'm so rude! I haven't even offered you anything to drink. Would you like something?"

"Sure, okay," Peeta answered with confusion in his voice. He followed Katniss into the kitchen, leaning over her to pull down two glasses in the cabinet that she was too short to reach. Katniss breathed in the aromatic scent of cinnamon bread and something savory she couldn't quite put her finger on. The sensation was intoxicating and hunger-inducing all at the same time, and her belly rumbled, distracting her for the moment from the different kind of hunger that his nearness brought on. She would have to figure that out later.

"Hungry?" Peeta asked.

"It sure sounds like it," Katniss responded, embarrassed by the noise. "I'm not sure what my Uncle Haymitch will bring home for dinner tonight, but it won't be for at least another hour." Katniss flinched when she realized she had just blurted out information she was sure he would question.

"I can make you something if you like. Can I look in your pantry?" Peeta asked, ignoring her slip up.

"I didn't ask you to come here so you could cook for me," Katniss responded, harsher than she meant. Peeta didn't seem to mind.

"I like to bake. It's what I do, anyway, and it will probably take me less time to make you something to eat than it will take you to put water in our glasses," Peeta said confidently as he folded his arms over his chest and smiled, leaning back onto the counter. Katniss glanced casually toward the still empty cups that had been forgotten about during all the 'nearness' she was focused on.

"You're on," she challenged as she and Peeta reached for the cups at the same time. Peeta had longer arms and so he was able to grab them before she could, placing them back into the cupboard where Katniss couldn't reach, earning a "hey, no fair!" and a poke in the ribs from Katniss.

Peeta quickly went about gathering a few basic ingredients and finding a bowl to mix them in, all while Katniss tried to figure out how to get the cups down in the tiny kitchen. She decided climbing was her quickest option, and deftly clambered up onto the skinny island that took up most of the space in the tiny kitchen.

"Katniss, you're going to hurt yourself," Peeta's voice reprimanded her as she stepped across the aisle onto the counter. There wasn't much space for standing, so she had to be extra careful as she tiptoed over to the cabinet holding the prize she would soon be gloating over. She noticed Peeta watching her with rapt attention.

"You're quite the monkey," he said, kneading the dough he had assembled in record time. His face held something akin to awe, even though his choice of likeness wasn't Katniss' favorite, and his voice reflected the same. Katniss felt a rush of pride at his admiration and realized she held her own toward him.

"You're quite the baker," she praised back. "But, I think I'm going to have water in these two cups before your dough is baked."

"It's quite possible," Peeta acknowledged good-naturedly and she thought he didn't seem to mind losing. Katniss, on the other hand, couldn't stand it. She needed to win. The competitive side of her just wouldn't rest until she did. Taking the last step to the cabinet, her small, usually sure foot slipped out from under her, sending her flailing backwards, reaching for something to hold on to. Nothing materialized and with a yelp and an oompf Katniss found herself splayed over Peeta's arms, her head dangerously close to the edge of the island.

His arms clutched her body tightly to his as if he were afraid to let her go, one hand temptingly close to the underside of her breast, the other suctioned to the top of her thigh, his arm

wound beneath her knees cradling her. They stared in shock at each other for what seemed like ages, their faces mere inches away. The closeness to him was strange, but not unwelcome. Katniss could feel small bursts of air from Peeta's lungs and she could swear she could hear his heart beating double-time. Or was that her own heart?

"I told you you would hurt yourself," Peeta breathed out quietly, as if he were afraid to break the trance they were lost in. She noticed his eyes flit to her lips and back, and she couldn't help but repeat the action with his.

"Hmm-MMM," came a throat clearing so distracting that Peeta almost lost his hold on Katniss, but instead dumped her feet hastily to the floor. Turning toward the sound, Katniss' eyes flashed annoyance.

"What do we have here? I thought I made the rules clear on the first day you moved in, sweetheart. No boyfriends in the house unless I'm home."

"He's not my boyfriend, Uncle Haymitch," Katniss argued, trying to stay calm in an increasingly embarrassing situation. As the words left her mouth she regretted them, even though they were true. Did she really like him that way already? They had just met. It was ridiculous to think this boy could affect her so quickly. But was it so quick? They had been exchanging notes for over six months, so technically it was a long time coming, right? Haymitch's gruff voice rudely interrupted her thought process.

"Well there's a dough handprint in very suspicious place on your shirt that suggests otherwise," he barked, tossing a brown take out bag onto the island and stepping closer to the two of them. Katniss looked down, pulling her shirt away from her body so she could get a better look. Peeta's eyes were focused there as well, and Katniss saw his face turn bright red.

"It's not what it looks like," Peeta defended with a horrified look in his eyes. "She fell and I was just-"

"Just copping a feel of my niece?" Haymitch fired back, and the look of anger in his eyes told Katniss she needed to do something quick to defuse the situation.

"Uncle Haymitch, stop! It's not like that. I was climbing on the cabinets and I slipped. Peeta caught me before I hit my head," she explained sternly, her tone begging him to drop it. "You should be thanking him for saving you a medical bill."

Haymitch's face turned thoughtful. "Well, in that case, welcome to the family," he said bluntly to Peeta. "Don't get her pregnant."

"Uncle Haymitch!" Katniss hollered to him as he walked away. She couldn't look Peeta in the eyes, and it seemed he was in the same frame of mind, his gaze directed downward and his hands firmly pushed inside his pockets.

"It's probably time for me to go," he said, all humor from earlier evaporated. "I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Don't worry about him. I'm not in trouble. And you haven't finished your bread thingy," Katniss whined as she pleaded with him to stay. She hadn't realized how lonely she was in this house, day after day, with no one to talk to except for her uncle who was rarely home, and when he was, he was either drunk or on his way there. She pretty much took care of him instead of the other way around, having to watch him waste away his existence with alcohol night after night. Katniss had lost count of the times she had tucked him into bed, removing his smelly socks and jeans, cleaned up empty liquor bottles that had found their way to his bedroom floor, some of them broken into razor sharp fragments.

She didn't blame him, though. If she were old enough to purchase liquor she would probably be

destined for the same fate, having been through the trauma of losing the same family her uncle had lost, and the reason Katniss was here, under his guardianship. Thinking about it made her mood turn dour, and Katniss didn't want to hint at her past while Peeta was still around, so she pushed the memories aside, knowing they would haunt her soon enough.

"Come on, please? This dough smells so much better than whatever's in that bag." Peeta cracked a weary smile at her and rubbed his forearm in thought.

"Are you sure? I mean, he seemed pretty upset," he questioned.

"It's fine. Besides, I'm a terrible cook, so this will all be burned beyond recognition if you leave it to me to finish." Peeta laughed at her attempt to persuade him and Katniss felt relieved that the tension from earlier might be gone. If her Uncle Haymitch couldn't run him off, then Peeta had the potential to be around for a while, and Katniss liked things that were stable and consistent.

"Okay, I'll stay. I'll finish the bread, but then I really do have to get home and start writing this paper. You've been a little, uh, distracting this afternoon," Peeta said bashfully as he began separating the dough that had been resting since Katniss fell off the counter. Katniss was surprised at the admission and despite her best effort to ignore it and move on, she found her mouth open and questioning before she could stop it.

"What do you mean, I'm distracting?"

"Well, you already know I think you're beautiful," Peeta looked straight into her eyes when he spoke, and Katniss tried not to grimace in his face. She was worse with compliments than she was with words. The sweeter the words, the more shriveled her response. She just hoped she didn't hurt Peeta's feelings with the awkward looks that were bound to cross her face.

"I really liked holding your hand, so that was pretty distracting. Then when I wasn't holding your hand, all I could think about was holding your hand," Katniss was surprised when she laughed, _actually laughed_, at his compliment, and it seemed to ease some nervousness on his part.

"And then there's this outline on your body I keep staring at and thinking, '_that's my handprint. My hand has been there'_," he grinned and concentrated on heating the oven and covering the dough as Katniss laughed even harder. Peeta seemed to have a way of saying things that, had someone else said them, would have made her run for cover. Katniss couldn't doubt that there was something between them that felt like more than friendship, but she had never been much into dating, so she wasn't sure what those feelings meant.

The rolls were still too hot to eat when Peeta packed up his things, planning to take his leave. They smelled heavenly and looked even better, and she could hardly wait to inhale them. Peeta stopped at the door to say goodbye, and Katniss was surprised at the emotions washing over her in waves when the door clicked closed behind him. She was somewhat settled that he promised to text her as soon as he got home, but he apparently couldn't wait so he texted her from the front porch, mere seconds after closing the door.

_See you tomorrow?_

She grinned from ear to ear, then her eyes narrowed at the message that followed, remembering she had never filled the glasses with water.

_By the way, I win. _

* * *

**To continue or not to continue? Please let me know! I have trouble finding stopping points with my stories. I hope you liked this update! Thank you for reading, reviewing, etc. I appreciate it! And thanks to the most awesomest of betas and friends - titania522. This was written and beta'd in less than 10 hours, so I think we make a good team. :) Pbg**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N to follow…**

* * *

_I'm here._

Katniss read the text after hearing the ping signaling a delivered message. Peeta had been giving her rides to and from school since the day they met face to face, nearly two weeks ago. The ten minutes in the car with him was always too short, but they were quickly becoming the best parts of her day.

Slinging her bookbag over her shoulder, Katniss bounded out the door, down the walkway, and into the passenger seat of Peeta's truck.

"Hey, you," Peeta greeted her with a smile that made her knees weak, passing her a treat-filled, paper bag, spotted dark in a few places from butter.

"Thank you," she said in response to his offering. Peeta had taken up feeding Katniss whenever they were together. Once he found out she loved food, more specifically _his_ food, there was no shortage of goodies he wouldn't have ready for her consumption. He even tried new recipes, including different ingredients he knew she liked.

"What's in the bag today?" she questioned him, peering into the bag, trying not to seem too eager. She was starving after Haymitch brought soup home for dinner last night. The oily broth had done a poor job of satisfying her hunger, and her stomach had complained much of the night and all of the morning.

"Bacon cinnamon roll with maple-pecan frosting."

"Peeta!" she scolded him. "Just because I said I liked maple syrup and bacon with my pancakes doesn't mean you have to go and mix it all together just for me!" Katniss shook her head, exasperated by his continued benevolence. Her stomach betrayed her words, growling loudly in the small space.

"Eat," Peeta said firmly.

She was still trying to get used to Peeta's generosity. She hadn't had anyone to care for her in over a year, and she hated feeling like a charity case, but something about the way Peeta behaved with her made her view it differently. It was easy to accept things from him because she honestly believed he did it because they were friends, no ulterior motive or pity attached.

"I made them for me," he said, a ridiculous grin forming across his face. "Just thought I'd share with my best friend."

Katniss knew better. He made them just for her, but he wouldn't admit it so they would be easier for her to accept. Katniss felt a flutter in her heart at how thoughtful and attentive he always was to her, and she tried to keep her own, widening grin under control.

"Well, thanks for sharing," she responded before savoring the delicious treat. The drive to school was quiet as Peeta shifted the gears of his dad's old Toyota Ranger that had gone through his older two brothers before ending up with him. Katniss ate each breakfast treat, offering Peeta the last one. When he declined, she polished it off just as quickly as the first one.

Peeta always carried her books from the truck to her first class, and today was no exception. It was a daily struggle with herself to let him do chivalrous things for her, and remembering that Peeta wasn't acting out of pity was what caused Katniss to allow it at all.

"I'll see you after school?" he asked, handing over her backpack as they prepared to part ways. He repeated the same question every morning, and she responded with the same answer every time.

"Always," she said, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"At least for the next 54 days," they both replied in unison, as had become their custom for counting down the days left of their senior year. It both excited and terrified Katniss to move on from high school. She wanted to be far away from this town, the town she had to come to hate because it was here where she had been orphaned. But it was also the place where she met Peeta, the best part of her life since her family died.

He had told her he was planning to go away to college, and they had even put in applications to the same schools after which they had both been accepted, but his dad's health might throw a hitch in those plans. Katniss really hoped, for Peeta and herself, that his dad would pull through. In the last week his health had gone downhill. Peeta was vague about it, assuring her it was nothing serious and everything would work out fine, but Katniss knew he was putting on a brave face for her. She tried to think of ways comfort him, but how do you comfort someone who's trying to cover their pain?

Katniss wasn't the best at being friends, and she still didn't know what Peeta saw in her. She thought hey were polar opposites. Where Peeta was outgoing, Katniss was secretive and closed off. Peeta was kind and generous, while Katniss tended to be untrusting and suspicious of everyone. Peeta had more friends than she could keep track of and Katniss only had him. And Delly, if you counted Peeta's blonde, excessively attentive friend that Katniss was convinced knew no boundaries. Peeta had wanted Katniss to meet his two best friends, and Katniss had tried to put if off as long as she could, since she was still adjusting to not being alone anymore. But knowing Peeta also meant knowing his friends.

Delly was pretty, but that's not what was intimidating about her. She had announced to Katniss, on their very first introduction, that any friend of Peeta's would be a best friend of hers. She had linked their arms together and dragged Katniss down the hall towards her next class, Delly having to go in the same direction. Katniss had looked back at Peeta with a panic-stricken face, seeing his eyes twinkling with amusement as his fingers wiggled in a sly wave and his mouthed formed the words 'see you later'. He obviously thought he was doing her a favor.

On the way to class. Delly had rambled on about herself the entire time, not allowing Katniss one word, although she supposed she probably wouldn't have said anything anyway, as introverted as life had made her. But Delly was a bit much to take at first meet, especially without Peeta as a buffer. To Katniss' dismy, Delly promised they would get together for a girls night soon. That wasn't something she would look forward to, but she could try to appreciate what Delly was doing. For Peeta.

After that, Katniss had started to share her lunch periods with Madge, Peeta's other very blonde, and _very_ attractive friend. He seemed to have no shortage of girls as friends, and Katniss had yet to meet one of his guy friends, if he had one. Unlike Delly, Katniss was very intimidated by Madge's looks. Her skin was flawless, needing no makeup, and the little she did wear enhanced her beauty perfectly. Her soft, blue eyes and bright white smile were framed by loose, flowing curls that fell gracefully at her shoulders. She had a perfect hourglass figure and Katniss was sure no one would ever notice her next to Madge. She was the antithesis of the beautiful girl, with her straight body, small chest, long, dark, hair and eyes void of color. Her skin wasn't creamy like Madge's, rather it was olive toned and dull. She considered herself plain anyway, but next to Madge she was non-existent.

What Madge did have to offer, though, and the reason Katniss spent time with her at all, was an easygoing, relaxed personality, the exact opposite of Delly's. Katniss felt mostly comfortable around her and that was enough to help her push away the insecurity she felt at the stark contrast between their appearances.

"So, Katniss. What are your plans for spring break?" Madge asked as Katniss contemplatively swirled her leftover dinner of soup with a plastic spoon, wishing for one of Peeta's baked goods.

Katniss hadn't thought too much about the upcoming week off from school. Between her studies, taking care of Haymitch, spending time with Peeta, and her new found relationships, she'd had little time to think about making plans.

"I'm not sure," she fibbed. She did have some idea, although it wasn't necessarily what she was looking forward to. Her best friend Johanna, from the school she transferred from, had called to tell her she would be crossing counties for a week-long visit. 'No buts' had been Johanna's way of telling Katniss it was a done deal.

"I was hoping you would say that," Madge smiled and winked at her, as though she had something up her sleeve.

"Why is that?"

"I usually go with my family down to our lake house, but since this is my senior year, they've said I can take some friends with me. Will you come?"

Katniss stared at Madge. She had never been on an away trip with anyone but her family. Her _family_. Mom. Dad. _Prim_. She missed them all, but there wasn't a day that went by that Katniss didn't remember her sister. She had been too young to be denied the rest of her life. She blinked a few times, willing the building tears to subside.

"Are you okay?" Madge asked, the concern on her face doing little to harm her beauty.

"Yeah, yeah," Katniss insisted, swallowing a spoonful of hot soup in an effort to regain composure. "I'm fine. That sounds really fun, Madge, but I have a friend coming to visit and I probably should be here when she arrives."

"She can come, too!" Madge said, and Katniss' way out of the potentially awkward trip was dwindling.. "Please, Katniss? I really like spending time with you." Madge hesitated with her next words. "I mean, I like Delly and all, we've been friends forever, but she can be a bit much, you know?" Katniss understood what Madge was saying, but she didn't want to wholeheartedly agree, being new to the group. She stared contemplatively across the room. It did sound fun, and she could use some time away from this place. She briefly wondered what Uncle Haymitch would do while she was gone.

"I'm going to ask Peeta to come," Madge said, a hint of slyness in her tone.

"That won't influence my decision," Katniss said quickly, feeling as though Madge was trying to persuade her.

"Sure it will. I see the way you both act around each other, and the way you look at him - the same way he looks at you." The smug smile on her face had Katniss fortifying her carefully built walls.

"We don't look at each other any _way_," Katniss defended, uneasy about anyone watching her, and especially uneasy with them drawing conclusions as to how she felt. She wasn't even sure how she felt, other than that she and Peeta were really close friends, so how could someone else be?

"We're just friends."

"Right," Madge said unconvincingly. "Well, he'll probably only say yes if you do, so think about it and let me know. It'll be a good time." She began to gather her things, the lunch bell signaling the end of the break. Before saying goodbye, she put one last thought in Katniss' head, a knowing smirk on her face. "Who knows, maybe you'll come back _more_ than friends. See you later, Katniss."

Katniss walked to her 5th period class, a hazy cloud of confusion settling around her. Was Madge right? Did she like Peeta in a more than friendly way? She knew she was happier when she was with him. He made her happier than any other person currently in her life. She remembered the way his innocent touches sparked something into existence inside her, something she had never felt before. And he filled a void that made its home in her heart ever since she had lost her family. She didn't believe any of this was evidence of something more than friendship, but she did realize that she wanted to keep Peeta in her life as long as she possibly could, even if all they ever were was friends.

* * *

The drive home that afternoon was peaceful, with the windows rolled down and the sun warming her skin. Peeta had taken to driving five miles under the speed limit. He said it was precautionary and he just liked to be on the safe side of the law, but whatever his reasoning, Katniss didn't mind. It allowed them more time together.

"So Madge told me she asked you to go to the lake next week?" Peeta asked.

Katniss nodded at his question, her mouth currently full of the raspberry crumb pastry Peeta had saved for her from lunch. She had thought about the trip all afternoon, and the prospect of Peeta going certainly added weight to her decision, begrudgingly confirming Madge's statement, though she would never admit it out loud.

"Have you decided?" he asked as she swallowed the last bite, reaching over to brush a few crumbs from the side of her mouth. The gesture felt intimate and comforting, awakening that spark in her belly again.

"I'm still thinking about it," she said. "A friend is coming to visit, and Haymitch probably won't bathe, eat or go to work if I'm not there to make him."

"Katniss, your Uncle is a grown man. He took care of himself before you moved in, and he can do it again. And your friend is welcome to join us," he explained, his closing statement leaving little to be argued with. At least not any argument Katniss wanted to get into.

Yes, Haymitch was a grown man, and yes, he had taken care of himself at one time, but that was before. Before his sister's family, save for her, met their untimely end, causing him to turn to the bottle for relief. Katniss was dealing with it the best she could, with no liquid help, which she noticed wasn't really help at all. She kept it all in, pushing it deep down when the pain of loss and the despair of loneliness threatened to choke the life out of her, and sometimes she didn't understand why Haymitch couldn't do the same. But she couldn't bring herself to share that with Peeta. She wasn't ready to let him have access to that part of her life yet.

The questions, the gossip, and the pity that had come from everyone she had left behind were fresh in her mind and was the motivation behind her keeping a tight lid on her past. Haymitch was the only person here who knew what really happened, and he was more tight-lipped than Katniss. Until next week, when Johanna arrived. Then there would be two people who knew her past.

No, there was no way she could go on the lake trip and take Johanna with her.

"I don't think I can go, Peeta." The look of disappointment on his face made Katniss immediately want to take the words back. He reached over the center console and twined his fingers through hers, the gentle pressure and brush of his warm skin sending a tingling sensation up her arm. Her resolve was quickly dying between his eyes and his touch. Maybe she could still say no if she were battling only the hopefulness of his gaze, or the pleasure of his contact, but together they were a force to be reckoned with.

"Katniss, please come with me." Peeta's sweet, pleading tone was the straw that broke her. Her rationalizations crumbled to the ground in a dust-filled fog, and he jiggled her hand to gain her attention, his eyes questioning her silence.

"Okay, Peeta," she said exasperatedly, tightening her hold on his hand. "I'll go. But stop it with the puppy-dog eyes! I can't take it anymore." The smile that followed threatened to split his face in two, and Katniss felt satisfaction at being the one to cause this happiness. It was short lived, though, as nervousness and doubt about the decisions overshadowed it. She hoped she could keep Johanna quiet for a whole week. It would be difficult, but she knew the time she spent with Peeta would be worth it.

* * *

The following Saturday, a loud, obnoxious knock on the front door alerted Katniss to the fact that Johanna had made it safely to her house. She wasn't ready for this, wasn't ready to face someone from her past, someone who had known her family and the pain it caused her to lose them. It was like opening the still healing wound all over again.

With an audible breath she opened the door to see her friend, with large, dark shades covering her hazel eyes and half of both cheeks. A wicked grin graced her face, and her normally long pony-tail had been exchanged for a pixie cut.

"Katniss!" she exclaimed, pulling her in for a tight, rib-cracking hug.

"Johanna!" Katniss returned the sentiment with a glee she wasn't sure she would have been able muster. Stepping back from the familiar embrace, she took in her old friend.

"Wow, you've changed so much," Katniss said, her eyes roving over all the new details she noticed about Johanna. Her new haircut, her straightened, white smile sans braces, her new style of clothing, decidedly more revealing than the baggy pants and sweatshirts she used to wear.

"And you haven't changed a bit," she drawled, grabbing Katniss' long braid slung over one shoulder. "What say we cut this baby off?"

"No thanks," she answered, removing her hair from Johanna's grasp as she walked across the threshold. Katniss closed the door and moved to take Johanna's things to her bedroom.

"So what wild things have you got planned for us this week? Please tell me you planned something for us to do besides hang out in this dreary place!" she exclaimed, Katniss noticing her looking around the bare walls and unkempt furniture of the living room. Katniss had never really cared what it looked like, and even Peeta hadn't made mention of the state of the house. Though she tried to keep it clean, she was a terrible housekeeper and probably not fit for any domestic titles. The furniture was probably as old as Haymitch, and she couldn't deny that the house needed a massive makeover, but she had never thought much of it until now.

"Actually, Jo," Katniss started, using the nickname she'd had for Johanna since grade school, "we're going to the lake." She stood proudly, glad she had something interesting for them to do. Katniss was known among their old friends as the cautious one, while Johanna was known for being rowdy and boisterous. Katniss had often gotten into trouble following Johanna's impetuous nature, but they had been the best of friends ever since Johanna had given a black eye to a bully that had been picking on Katniss during recess in the fourth grade.

"Sweet. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow," Katniss answered.

"Why tomorrow? Why can't we jet out today? This place sort of reeks of stale booze." Johanna scrunched her face in disgust. Katniss didn't deny the accusation. She had felt the same way when she moved in, but she supposed she had just gotten used to the smell of Uncle Haymitch.

"Peeta has to close the bakery on Saturdays, so we're waiting for him."

"Back up," Johanna abruptly demanded, holding up a rigid hand in a stopping gesture. "Who is this _Peet-a_ and why are we waiting for him? I brought a car, you know. We could just go now."

"Peeta is my friend, and _our_ ride. He can't leave until tomorrow, hence the waiting," Katniss explained in the simplest language she knew. Looking at Johanna, she noticed her friend cock one eyebrow.

"He?"

"Yes, _he_, and we are just friends." She accentuated her last two words, not wanting another person to challenge her on her feelings.

"Whatever," Johanna said, dismissing Katniss' words with a tired wave. "I need a nap. I stayed out all night with my new fling, Gloss."

"I don't want to have to hear the dirty details of your sex life this week, okay?" Katniss had listened to more than her fair share of Johanna's dirty escapades since her friend had become active in that way three years earlier.

"Geez, Kat," Johanna said, reverting to her nickname for Katniss. "You don't want to hear anything?"

"Of course I want to hear what's been going on in your life since I moved, just maybe not _every_ account of it?" Katniss cringed at the word 'every'.

"Alright, alright, Miss Purity. I'll spare you the orgasmic details," Johanna said, nudging Katniss with her elbow.

"Gross, Jo."

Johanna followed Katniss upstairs and into her room, where Katniss plopped the heavy overnight bag down next to her dresser. Both girls collapsed onto the bed, causing it to squeak under their bouncing weight.

"So, tell me about this Peeta," Johanna started, pulling two chocolate candies from her pocket and offering one to her. Katniss rolled her eyes, hoping this wasn't going to be an inquisition into her and Peeta's relationship.

"What do you want to know?"

"Shoe size?" Katniss pinched the arm Johanna had stretched out closest to her.

"I have no idea, we're _just friends_, and even if I did, I wouldn't say. Next question."

"You're no fun anymore, Kat. What happened to you?" Johanna retorted quickly without thinking. Katniss glared at her friend, overcome with anger and despair, before jumping up from her bed with lightning speed into the jack-and-jill bathroom she shared with the unoccupied room next to hers. She was careful to lock both sides. She had made that mistake once with Haymitch when she first moved in. They'd had a few go-arounds while getting adjusted to each other's presence in the same space.

"Katniss," Johanna said through the door. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

Katniss sat on top of the vanity, hugging her knees to her chest, allowing the tears to roll freely down her face. She remembered with agony the three-person funeral she attended. Three caskets. Two large, one small. Three beautiful floral arrangements splayed over the tops of them, made from pink primroses, orange stargazer lillies, and the very difficult to find white katniss flower. They were her father's favorites, symbolizing the names of his three girls.

The tears became heavier, falling in fat droplets on her faded jeans as her mind recalled the dark, rectangular holes in the ground, the final resting places of her family. The loneliness pressed down on her even more so than normal at the memories. _This_ was why she didn't allow herself to think about it. _This_ was why she locked it up and never shared this part of herself. The grief was too much.

Katniss leaned her head back onto the mirror, exhausted from the torrent of emotions, and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Katniss?" A faint knock on the bathroom door, and the sound of Peeta's concerned voice on the other side caused Katniss to jump in her sleep. Rubbing her eyes, red, swollen and dry from crying, she called out to him.

"Just a minute." She ran cold water from the faucet, splashing it on her face and trying to wash the redness away so Peeta wouldn't know something was going on. Why was he here, anyway?

She plastered a meager smile on her face, hoping to be able to convince him nothing was the matter, knowing he wouldn't press the issue, and opened the door just enough to see his face.

"Katniss, what's going on?" he asked, his tone worried and consoling at the same time.

"Nothing, Peeta. Why are you here?"

"Your friend messaged me from your phone. Said you locked yourself in the bathroom and wouldn't come out and that I was the only person you'd mentioned. So I came right over, leaving mom to close the bakery," he lifted his hands, showing Katniss the flour still dusted over his skin and caked underneath his fingernails. "Now tell me what's wrong?"

"Where is Jo?" Katniss snapped, looking around him into the room. She wanted to give her friend a good tongue-lashing for involving Peeta.

"She's downstairs." Peeta nudged the door open, moving inside the bathroom and closed it behind him. The area was small and the two of them together gave them little space to maneuver. Katniss pulled herself back onto the counter, in the position she'd spent most of the afternoon in.

"Johanna, she just said something stupid is all." Katniss tried to throw Peeta off her trail of sadness, but she had a feeling it was going to take more than that explanation to get the job done.

"So, you're friend said something dumb, and you locked yourself in the bathroom for three hours?" Peeta's tone, although calm, said he wasn't buying it at all. She shrugged her shoulders and rubbed at the fresh tears forming in her eyes, wanting it to be enough for him and at the same time wanting to tell him everything. She felt him step closer to the cabinet. He pulled her down from it and put his arms around her, bringing her into his chest. His hold was firm but gentle, and Katniss could feel the solid ripple of muscle under his t-shirt. He smelled like sugar and spices, and she didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his middle.

"Katniss, I'm truly sorry for whatever happened to you," he whispered in her ear soothingly. "I wish I could fix it and take all the pain away." She nodded her head against his chest, hoping he understood that she was grateful for his words and his presence.

"Just know that, whenever you're ready to talk about it, I'll be here to listen, okay?" He backed away from her just enough to look into her face without loosening his hold. His eyes seemed to share her pain, and she felt confident that he would do exactly what he said if he could.

"Thank you, Peeta. Maybe one day I can share it with you," she said to him, noticing a flicker of disappointment cross his face. She hoped he accepted that it just couldn't be today.

"I have to get home and pack for tomorrow. That is, if you're okay? I can stay longer if you need." Katniss shook her head.

"Okay. Mom's probably breathing fire out her nostrils since I left her to close everything down." Peeta let out a weak laugh with his words, but Katniss could see something in his eyes that spoke truth.

"No, I'm fine now. You should go before your mom gets angry. Thank you, Peeta," she said in a small voice.

"You're welcome, Katniss." She smiled at the silky way the end of her name rolled off his tongue.

"I hope she's not too mad at you," Katniss said, still hanging on to Peeta, who hadn't let her go either. He brought his hand to her face, brushing loose strands of hair away.

"Don't worry about her," Peeta replied, leaning closer. Katniss closed her eyes, expecting him to kiss her lips, which had begun to ache with his nearness. Instead, he gave her a soft peck on the tip of her nose and she was surprised at the disappointment she felt. He released his arms from around her body and she suffered immediately from their absence.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked her, opening the door and letting them both out into the room.

"Yes. Looking forward to it, actually."

"Me, too." Katniss breathed a heavy sigh and followed Peeta down the steps and into living room where Johanna was waiting, anxiously chewing her nails. The room was silent as Peeta took his leave, reminding the girls of their early start time the next morning. Kaniss sat in the worn-out, leather barcalounger across from Johanna, waiting for her to start the conversation.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out. "I'm so sorry, Kat. I wasn't thinking. I haven't seen you in forever and I just forgot to put my filter in." Katniss sat, unblinking, staring a hole through her friend. "You know how I can be sometimes," Johanna added. It was true, and Katniss forced back a grin at the memory of Johanna complimenting their freshman year history teacher on how good she looked with a baby in her belly, only to find out she wasn't pregnant.

"I forgive you, Jo." At her words Johanna exhaustedly dropped her hands in her lap, blowing out a deep breath.

"Thank God. This trip would have really blown if we were fighting the whole time," she confessed. She moved to give Katniss an apologetic hug. They left their arms around each other, walking side by side up the stairs, laughing as Katniss reminded Johanna about the time they had taken Johanna's father's car out for a drive when they were just fifteen. The cop that pulled them over, responding to a stolen car report, was confused when Johanna asked him if he was a veterinarian, and upon hearing no, fed him the line, "That's too bad. These are some sic puppies", while lifting her shirt to reveal her naked breasts.

"Hey, Kat?" Johanna asked after they composed themselves enough to have a conversation and begin the packing process.

"Yeah, Jo?"

"I think I need to do some shopping. I'm not really packed for a lake trip."

"Jo, you know I hate shopping," Katniss whined.

"Have it your way. I can always walk around Peeta naked," she said matter-of-factly.

"Get your keys, Jo," Katniss ordered, dropping the pair of shorts she was folding into her bag.

"Just a friend, eh?" Johanna teased. Katniss hid her face as it flamed red, hoping Johanna didn't notice.

* * *

**Please review! I brought in some supporting cast to get us through these next twenty or so chapters. How did you like them here? Did you love/hate my 'sic puppies' line? My husband is a gym rat and he and his buddies trade gifs all day long about their workouts, (lame). This happened to be one of them so I switched it up hoping it seemed like something Jo would say and add a teensy bit of humor. :D My outline is what I like to call roughy/fluffy. I know this started out as cute and cuddly, but a fic is only as good as its drama and finale, so this won't be all fluff all the time But we do have a few more chapters to get through before I take on the role of Satan. Thank you to my friendgirl and beta, titania522, who was assured this was just a broken up one shot, but gets right down to biz when I send her my drivel, telling her I've decided to outline it and make it a wip, thus putting off my other fic ideas **_**plus**_ **the other wip I haven't update in four months. Boo.**

**Let me know what you think and come follow me on tumblr as Peetabreadgirl. **


End file.
